harrypotterfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom
"Den finaste häxkonst- och trolldomsskolan i världen" – Rubeus Hagrid om Hogwarts[[Harry Potter och De Vises sten|''Harry Potter och De Vises sten]] (Kapitel 4)'' Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom är den brittiska Trolldomsskolan och ligger i Skottland vid en djup sjö någonstans i hoglanden[http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/1997/0697-herald-johnstone.html Intervju 1997 i The Herald]. Den antar elever från Storbritannien och Irland[http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/1999/0799-telegraph-cleave.html 3 Juli 1999, intervju i the Telegraph]. Slottet ligger i bergen nära en sjö. Den exakta platsen skolan ligger på kan inte bli avslöjad eftersom det är ofinnbart. För mugglare ser skolan ut som ett gammalt övergivet slott. De flesta Trolldomsskolorna har gömda platser för att deras lärometoder ska hållas gömda och för att skydda eleverna och dem själva för någon skada. Hogwarts grundades någon gång under 1000-talet och är sedd som en av de finaste trolldomsskolorna i Trollkarlsvärlden, tillsammans med andra utmärkande skolor som Beauxbatons och Durmstrang. Barn med magiska förmågor är inskrivna från födseln och platsen på skolan bekräftas med ugglepost vid elva års ålder. Dock, om eleven är Mugglarfödd så kommer en Professor från skolan och informerar barnets föräldrar. Skolans motto är Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, och det betyder "Kittla aldrig den drake som sover", alternativt den mer talspråkliga tolkningen "Låt sovande drakar vila". Plats Grundartikel: Hogwarts slott Hogwarts skola ligger i Hogwarts slott, ett stort skott någonstans i Höglanden i Skottland. Slottet har ett omfattande område med sluttande grönområden, blomsterbäddar och odlingsplatser, en sjö som kallas Svartsjön, en stor skog som kallas Förbjudna skogen, flera växthus och andra "uthus" och en normalstor Quidditchplan. Det finns också ett uggletorn, där alla ugglor ägda av elever från alla elevhem bor. De tre högsta tornen är Astronomitornet, Ravenclawtornet och Gryffindortornet. Det finns 142 trappor, vilka är kända för att flytta sig i det stora slottet som står på enorma klippor över den magnifika sjön. Slottet är känt för sina många uppdateringar och förändringar genom åren så som det regenererandes efter Striden om Hogwarts. Det ska noteras att vissa rum på skolan har en tendens att flytta sig precis som trapporna. Albus Dumbledore noterade en gång att inte ens han visste alla Hogwarts hemligheter. Slottet har sett århundraden och har en lång historia av antik magi. Skolan har flera Besvärjelser och förtrollningar på och runt området som gör att det är omöjligt för en mugglare att se skolan; de ser endast ruiner och flera varningar om fara. Trollkarlar och häxor kan inte tranferera till eller från skolans grunder, utom rektorn när han lyfter besvärjelsen. Elektricitet och elektronik hittas inte på Hogwarts. Hermione Granger indikerade på att eftersom det är så mycket magi blir elektronik och elektricitet väldigt bristfällig med störningar. Radior dock, fungerar om de inte går på ström utan magi. Historia Tidig historia Skolan grundades av fyra mycket skickliga trollkarlar. Under den allra första tiden av skolans verksamhet, valde dessa grundarna egenhändigt ut sådana elever som de ansåg skulle passa in i "deras eget" elevhem. Sedan lång tid sker numera urvalet med hjälp av en magisk Sorteringshatt. Hogwarts grundades för över tusen år sedan av fyra av den tidens skickligaste trollkarlar och häxor, nämligen Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw och Salazar Slytherin. Under hela sin gärning på skolan tränade och utbildade de personligen alla sina studenter. Hogwarts byggdes långt undan icke magikunniga människors, så kallade mugglares ögon, eftersom häxor och trolldom just inte var särdeles uppskattat på häxjakternas tid. De fyra grundarna sökte upp varje barn i landet som visade minsta tecken på att besitta magi. Efteråt placerades varje elev i det elevhem som grundarna skapat och danat utifrån sina personliga karaktärsegenskaper. Gryffindor antog elever som visade mod och beslutsamhet, Hufflepuff valde sådana som var ärliga och lojala, Ravenclaw tog endast in intelligenta och flitiga elever, och Slytherin valde de barn som hade ärelystnad och målmedvetenhet som sin ledstjärna. När de fyra grundarna kände ålderdomen närma sig, slet Gryffindor av sig sin hatt och förvandlade den till ett magiskt ting, den så kallade Sorteringshatten, som med osviklig precision placerar varje elev i rätt elevhem. Det förflöt inte lång tid innan Salazar Slytherin tyckte att skolan borde vara mer selektiv i sitt val av studenter och endast ta in renblodiga elever, det vill säga sådana vars föräldrar har magiska krafter. Bråk uppstod mellan honom och de andra grundarna, i synnerhet med Gryffindor, som Slytherin från början stått allra närmast. Slytherin ansåg nämligen inte att halvblod och mugglarfödda var trovärdiga. Han var rädd att deras föräldrar skulle kräva att barnen använde sin magi för familjens egen vinning, eller att föräldrarna kanske skulle stöta ut barnen ur familjen. Gryffindor för sin del ansåg emellertid att alla barn med magiska egenskaper skulle beredas tillträde till skolan och konflikten växte. Även mellan Rowena Ravenclaw och Helga Hufflepuff växte spänningar och alla de fyra grundarna försökte själva ta kontrollen över skolan, vilket orsakade kaos. Till slut lämnade Slytherin skolan, och de kvarvarande tre kunde åter skapa goda relationer med varandra och därmed bibehålla en skola med högklassig undervisning. Även Slytherins elevhem finns kvar än idag, liksom de övriga grundarnas, för att föra hans magiska arv vidare. Innan han lämnade skolan passade han på att i hemlighet bygga den så kallade Hemligheternas kammare och stängde in en basilisk där, för att någon med Slytherins egen gåva någon gång i framtiden skulle kunna straffa mugglare och mugglarfödda som använde magin till att gynna sig själva med rikedom. Runt trehundra år efter att skolan grundades startades den Magiska trekampen. Denna var en prestigefylld tävling mellan de tre bästa magiskolorna i Europa, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, och Durmstrang. Tävlingen utgjorde samtidigt ett ypperligt tillfälle för trollkarlar och häxor från olika länder att mötas och utbyta erfarenheter med varandra. Tävlingen hölls vart femte år ända till dess de mångtaliga dödsfallen gjorde att man under lång tid såg sig nödsakad att inte anordna dem. Åtskilliga försök gjordes därefter att försöka återskapa trekampen och 1994 beslutade Trolldomsministeriet att ge denna tävling en ny chans, dock under iakttagande av långt större säkerhetsåtgärder. Ämnen och lärare barn med magiska förmågor söks upp och blir erbjudna att bli intagna på Hogwarts då de är elva års gamla. De får veta att de kommer att vara färdigutbildade och ta F.U.T.T -examen efter sju år (FUTT= Fruktansvärt Utmattande TrollkarlsTest). Eleverna läser många ämnen för att lära sig hantera och utveckla sina magiska krafter, exempelvis Trollformellära och Kvastflygning. Från tredje året får eleverna specialisera sig genom att välja mellan bland annat Mugglarstudier och Spådomskonst. En lärare som kommer till skolan stannar ofta kvar där under många år. Under terminerna bor de till och med på skolan. Lojaliteten från deras sida gentemot skolan är därför ofta grundmurad, och i böckerna visar sig detta exempelvis då Trolldomsministeriet reglerade skolan ännu hårdare, varvid lärarna protesterade högljutt. Uppdraget som rektor här anses mycket hedrande inom trollkarlsvärlden. Elevhemmen Gryffindor Detta elevhem grundades av Godric Gryffindor. Bilden på Gryffindors vapensköld utgörs av ett stegrande gyllene lejon mot röd bakgrund, vilket symboliserar mod och styrka. Dess föreståndare är Minerva McGonagall. Gryffindors historiska föremål är Godric Gryffindors svärd, som svartalfer har smidit. Bara en sann Gryffindorelev kan dra Gryffindors svärd ut ur Sorteringshatten. Gryffindors elevhemsspöke är Nästan Huvudlöse Nick. Hufflepuff Detta elevhem grundades av Helga Hufflepuff. På Hufflepuffs sköld finns en grävling mot gul botten. Grävlingen är tänkt att representera att eleverna i Hufflepuff är ambitiösa och mycket lojala mot varandra. Elevhemmets spöke är Den Tjocke Munkbrodern och föreståndaren är Pomona Sprout. Hufflepuffs historiska föremål är en liten guldbägare. Ravenclaw Ravenclaws grundare hette Rowena Ravenclaw. Bilden på Ravenclaws vapensköld är en bronsörn mot en blå bakgrund. Här hamnar elever som är intelligenta och kunniga och som kan använda sin intelligens på ett klokt sätt. Dess föreståndare är Filius Flitwick och dess spöke Grå damen. Ravenclaws historiska föremål är ett diadem som man hade magiska egenskaper. Helena Ravenclaw stal diademet av sin mor och gömde det i Albaniens skogar. Slytherin Elevhemmet grundades av Salazar Slytherin. Dess vapensköld går i grönt och silver. Det heraldiska djuret är en slingrande orm i silver, eftersom Salazar Slytherin var ormviskare. Slytherinhuset hyser ärelystna, intelligenta och kvicktänkta elever. Elevhemmets spöke är Den blodige baronen och dess föreståndare är Severus Snape, som 1997 efterträddes av Horace Snigelhorn (På engelska 'Slughorn'). Slytherins historiska föremål är en guldmedaljong med ett "s" som är en orm. S:et står för Slytherin. Quidditchturneringen Varje år hålls en turnering mellan elevhemmen i quidditch. Vinnarna får stor ära, och många elevhemspoäng. Ledning :Huvudartikel: Rektorer Rektor Rektorn för Hogwarts ansvarar för skolans ledning samt för den dagliga såväl som för den långsiktiga driften. Att vara rektor för Hogwarts är ett stort, viktigt och synnerligen hedrande uppdrag, då ansvaret för hundratals underåriga häxors och trollkarlars utbildning och säkerhet vilar på hans eller hennes axlar. Rektorn assisteras av en biträdande rektor och svarar inför en styrelse bestående av tolv guvernörer. Alla Hogwarts rektorer genom åren är inte kända. Rektorns kontor är beläget uppe i ett av tornen. Kontoret är stort och vackert och dekorerat med porträtt av de personer som tidigare varit rektorer. Dessa porträtt skapas magiskt i samma stund som en rektor avlider. Då Dumbledore dog avbildades han sovande på det porträtt som framträdde. Personal Bathsheda Babbling är lärare i ämnet Forntida runskrift. Professor Cuthbert Binns är lärare i trolldomshistoria och är den enda läraren på Hogwarts som är ett spöke. Det sägs att han dog då han tog sig en tupplur i lärarrummet men fortsatte att undervisa som om ingenting hade hänt. Hans undervisning är väldigt tråkig och opedagogisk. Charity Burbage var lärare i mugglarstudier fram till den sjunde boken, då hon mördades av Voldemort och hans dödsätare. Charity nämns aldrig i de första sex böckerna. Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Junior, -1995, är son till Barty Crouch Sr. Crouch var en Dödsätare och en av Lord Voldemorts trognaste tjänare. Crouch lurade hela trollkarlsvärlden när han kidnappade Alastor Moody och övertog hans tjänst som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster på Hogwarts genom att förklä sig till Moody med hjälp av ett polyjuice-elixir. Läs mer... Argus Filch är vaktmästare och ynk, det vill säga han saknar magiska krafter trots att hans föräldrar har sådana. Ynkar är extremt ovanliga. Argus anser att Dolores Umbridge är den bästa rektor Hogwarts någonsin haft, eftersom hon under sin tid ville genomföra en reform som tillät att elever fick pryglas. Argus skulle gärna se att de gamla bestraffningssystemen återupprättades, där exempelvis en form av bestraffning gick ut på att eleven hängdes upp i vristerna i ett par bojor som Argus har på sitt kontor. På grund av sina hårda nypor är han inte särdeles omtyckt bland eleverna. Läs mer... Firenze är kentaur och bor i Den förbjudna skogen. I boken Harry Potter och de vises sten bär Firenze Harry tillbaka till säkerheten på sin egen rygg. Eftersom kentaurer anser det vara långt under deras värdighet att bära någon på ryggen, blev Firenze kyligt mottagen av sin hjord efter detta och började arbeta på Hogwarts istället. Läs mer... Professor Filius Flitwick är lärare i trollformellära och elevhemsföreståndare för Ravenclaw. Han är mycket liten till växten, och måste därför stå på en trave böcker för att kunna se över kanten på katedern och sitta på en hög kuddar vid lärarbordet i Stora Salen. Flitwick blir ofta träffad av dåliga eller slarviga trollformler som flyger runt i klassrummet. Läs mer... Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank är vikarie för Rubeus Hagrid inom ämnet Skötsel av magiska djur. Hon medverkar för första gången i den fjärde boken och därefter i den femte boken, då Hagrid är på uppdrag åt Dumbledore. Trots att hon endast arbetade en kort tid, vann hon många elevers respekt, och Harry bad henne sköta hans uggla Hedwig då denna var skadad. Rubeus Hagrid är halvjätte, arbetar som skogvaktare och bor i utkanten av förbjudna skogen. Han började på Hogwarts som elev, men blev relegerad efter att orätt ha anklagats för att ha öppnat Hemligheternas kammare. Albus Dumbledore övertalade den dåvarande rektorn Armando Dippet att Hagrid istället skulle få tjänsten som skogvaktare. Hagrid har en viss förkärlek för farliga djur, såsom jättespindeln Aragog, den trehövdade jättehunden Fluffy och hippogriffen Vingfåle. Hans stora intresse gav honom senare tjänsten som lärare i ämnet Skötsel av magiska djur. Läs mer... Madam Hooch är lärare i Kvastflygning för förstaårseleverna, och domare i Quidditchspel på Hogwarts. Hon namnges med både för- och efternamn som Rolanda Hooch på The Trading Card Game. Professor Kettleburn var lärare i Skötsel av magiska djur innan Hagrid fick tjänsten, men gick i pension "för att vårda sina återstående lemmar" i den tredje boken, Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban. Gyllenroy Lockman (Gilderoy Lockhart) är lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster under Harry Potters andra år på trollkarlsskolan Hogwarts. Lockman är en egocentriker som har skrivit böcker om sitt liv i vilka handlingen delvis är uppdiktad. I slutet av boken Hemligheternas kammare erkänner Lockhart att han ljugit om sin förmåga i sina så kallat själbiografiska böcker och att han egentligen är feg. Han drabbas av en glömskebesvärjelse och förs till Sankt Mungos sjukhus. Läs mer... Remus Lupin, även kallad Måntand, är trollkarl och medlem av Fenixorden. Han figurerar för första gången i den tredje boken, som lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster. I sin egenskap som lärare blir han snabbt omtyckt eftersom han mer tror på praktiska övningar än på teori. Han blev biten av varulven Fenrir Grårygg som liten och blev således själv varulv. Sannolikheten att han skulle bli antagen till Hogwarts under sådana omständigheter var minimala, men Albus Dumbledore vidtog åtgärder som gjorde att Lupin ändå kunde gå på Hogwarts, och Lupin utvecklades till en skicklig trollkarl. Läs mer... Minerva McGonagall arbetade först som lärare i förvandlingskonst och därefter som biträdande rektor och elevhemsföreståndare för Gryffindor. Minerva McGonagall är sträng, rättvis och regelfast Stundom visar hon dock sin mjukare sida, exempelvis när någon riskerar att skadas eller redan är skadad, eller när hon är orolig för att något skall hända en elev. Hon är också mycket Quidditchintresserad och bevistar alla Gryffindors matcher. Hon är fast besluten att hjälpa Harry att bli en Auror. Läs mer... Professor Galatea Merrythought var lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster på Hogwarts för länge sedan. Merrythought var anställd där i mer än femtio år. Alastor "Monsterögat" Moody är en mycket berömd före detta Auror som dock på äldre dagar har blivit mer eller mindre paranoid. Han har ett magiskt blått öga, som kan se igenom nästan allting och som alltid snurrar runt. Moody var påtänkt som lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster på Hogwarts 1994 men blev kidnappad av Barty Crouch Jr. Han är en känd medlem av Fenixorden. Läs mer... Irma Pince är bibliotekarie på Hogwarts. I böckerna jämförs hon med undernärd gam, och istället för att uppmuntra eleverna att läsa böckerna i biblioteket, försöker skydda sina böcker från eleverna med hjälp av förtrollningar. För elever som vill läsa förbjudna böcker är Madam Pince ett ständigt hinder. I boken Quidditch genom tiderna, som antas vara publicerad för Mugglare, nämns Madam Pince i Albus Dumbledores förord. Han beskriver henne som extremt motsträvig mot att göra boken tillgänglig för Mugglare. Exempelvis blev Dumbledore vid ett tillfälle tvungen att bända loss alla hennes fingrar från bokryggen på en bok hon höll i ett krampaktigt grepp. Madam Pomfrey är skolsköterska på Hogwarts. Hon håller till i sjukhusflygeln och anses sträng men även mycket kompetent. Läs mer... Quirinus Quirrell är lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster under Harry Potters första år på Hogwarts. Quirrell är en Dödsätare och försöker stjäla de vises sten, vilken skulle ha kunnat ge Lord Voldemort evigt liv. Genom sin ande har Voldemort manifesterat sitt ansikte på baksidan av Quirrells huvud, under dennes turban. Under kampen med Harry dör Quirrell. I samma stund lämnar Voldemorts ande Quirrell. Läs mer... Professor Neville Longbottom blir lärare på Hogwarts efter att Harry har slutat där. Läs mer... Professor Aurora Sinistra är lärare i Astronomi men nämns inte så ofta i böckerna. Hon håller alltid sina lektioner i Astronomitornet vid midnatt. Detta är det högsta tornet på Hogwarts, och det är under övriga tider förbjudet område för eleverna. Severus Snape är lärare i Trolldryckskonst på Hogwarts under Harrys första fem år på skolan och lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster under hans sjätte läsår efter att i flera år ha sökt tjänsten utan lyckas. Snape är även föreståndare för elevhemmet Slytherin. Snape var Dödsätare och fick Mörkrets märke på vänster underarm. Han gick över på Albus Dumbledores sida för att rädda sin hemliga kärlek, Harrys mor Lily Evans, men verkade som dubbelagent i många år. Mot slutet mördade Snape rektor Dumbledore 1997. Läs mer... Horace Snigelhorn övertalas av Harry Potter och Albus Dumbledore att lämna sitt liv som pensionär och åter börja som lärare i trolldryckskonst på Hogwarts i boken Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen. I denna bok tar Harry och Dumbledore genom ett så kallat minnesåll reda på att Snigelhorn undervisat Tom Dolder/Lord Voldemort under sina tidigare år som lärare, och att det var Snigelhorn som berättat för Tom Dolder om horrokruxer. Efter att Severus Snape mördat Dumbledore fick Snigelhorn ta över rollen som elevhemsföreståndare för Slytherin. Läs mer... Pomona Sprout (född 15 maj) är lärare i örtlära och elevhemsföreståndare för Hufflepuff på Hogwarts. Hon är kort, tjock och bekymmerslös och bär sjabbiga, jordtäckta kläder och en lappad och lagad hatt över sitt stora, spretiga hår. Läs mer... Sibylla Trelawney är i professor i Spådomskonst. Hennes personlighet kan närmast beskrivas som virrig och mycket excentrisk. Sibylla Trelawney är släkt med Cassandra Trelawney som var en mycket känd sierska under sin livstid. Sibylla Trelawney har däremot endast vid två tillfällen uttalat äkta profetior, den första alldeles innan Harry föddes och den andra under Harrys tredje skolår. Läs mer... Wilkie Twycross är instruktör från Trolldomsministeriet som håller en tolvveckorskurs i ämnet spöktransferens för de elever som har fyllt sjutton år (eller kommer att fylla sjutton innan kommande läsår). Han är berömd för sin undervisningsmetod ”tre B:n”, det vill säga Bestämmelseort, Beslutsamhet, Behärskning. Dolores Umbridge var en tid både Hogwarts rektor, lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster och överinkvisitor 1995-1996. Hon dyker upp första gången i den femte boken. Hennes undervisning i försvar mot svartkonster var enbart teoretisk. Läs mer... Professor Vector Professor Septima Vector är lärare i Talmagi på Hogwarts. Amycus Carrow tar över ämnet Försvar mot svartkonster det år som skulle ha blivit Harrys sjunde år på Hogwarts. Ämnet kallas då endast Svartkonster och eleverna får lära sig att utföra Cruciatusförbannelsen på sådana som förtjänar att få en straffkommendering. Alecto Carrow tar över ämnet Mugglarstudier det år som skulle ha blivit Harrys sjunde år på Hogwarts. Hon använder sina lektioner till att berätta hur idiotiska mugglare är. Övriga Ett hundratal husalfer arbetar på slottet. Deras plikt är att städa, laga mat och hålla eldarna på slottet vid liv. Mest kända av dessa är *'Krake' Han är ursprungligen husalf hos Sirius Black, men när denne dör blir Harry Potter Krakes husbonde istället. Harry säger åt Krake att söka sig till Hogwarts där han fortfarande arbetar alltsedan sjätte boken. *'Dobby' Han är anställd på Hogwarts under sommarlovet i bok 4 och arbetar fortfarande där. *'Winky' Hon är också anställd på Hogwarts under sommarlovet i bok 4, men kan ej fullgöra sina plikter på grund av Honungsölsmissbruk. Ämnen Under de första läsåren läser alla elever flera ämnen som är obligatoriska. Oftast läser elever från olika elevhem samma årskurs tillsammans. Från tredje året får eleverna välja mellan ytterligare ett par ämnen, medan de obligatoriska ämnena står kvar på schemat. Inför femte och sjätte året är intagningen till några få ämnen avhängig av hur eleven klarat detta ämne under tidigare läsår, eftersom godkända betyg måste uppnås. Obligatoriska ämnen Elevernas val (tredje året och uppåt) Betyg Betyg ges i en sexgradig skala: *Utomordentligt (U) *Över förväntan (Ö) *Acceptabelt (A) *Dåligt (D) *Bedrövligt (B) *Knäppt (K) Eleverna på Hogwarts tar två olika examina under sin utbildning. Årskurs fem avslutas med G.E.T-examen (Grundexamen i trolldom) och efter det under sjunde och sista läsåret tar eleverna F.U.T.T-examen (Fruktansvärt Utmattande Trollkarls-Test). En godkänd F.U.T.T-examen är ett krav för att få utbildas inom vissa yrken. Detta gäller exempelvis för den som vill bli en auror. Beskrivning av Hogwarts thumb|[[Alnwick Castle användes vid filmatiseringarna.]]Hogwarts ligger naturskönt i Skottland, långt ifrån mugglares insyn. Där finns klassrum anpassade till de olika ämnena, elevhemssalar med sovsalar åt eleverna, ett bibliotek, personalutrymmen och en stor sal där elever och lärare intar sina måltider och även firar olika högtider. På skolområdet finns också växthus och en Quidditchplan. Många rum, trappor och dörrar i byggnaden förflyttar sig, vilket enligt böckerna beror på byggnadens inneboende magi. I verkligheten har emellertid Rowling erkänt att detta beror på hennes dåliga minne. How do you remember everything from different books when you are still writing the HP series? från www.JKRowling.com. Hogwarts omgivningar Vid slottet som hyser skolan finns sjön Svartsjön. I denna finns bland annat en vänligt sinnad jättebläckfisk. Där finns även grindylogger, en mängd andra undervattensdjur- och odjur, samt en koloni av Vattufolk som lever på bottnen. Utanför området ligger trollkarlsbyn Hogsmeade som är det enda mugglarfria samhället i Storbritannien. Vid Svartsjön finns numera också den "vita graven" där Albus Dumbledore ligger begravd. Skolan ligger intill Förbjudna Skogen, som är en mörk skog fylld med märkliga varelser, däribland kentaurer, troll, Hagrids jättebror Graup, jättespindlar, testraler och enhörningar, samt många andra kända och okända djur. I skogen lever också Familjen Weasleys självåkande Ford Anglia ett eget liv. På slottets borggård står det våldsamma trädet Det Piskande Pilträdet. thumb|300px Till Hogwarts tar sig eleverna med Hogwartsexpressen, som går direkt från perrong 9 3/4 på King's Cross station i London till byn Hogsmeade. Hemligheternas kammare :Huvudartikel: Hemligheternas kammare Hemligheternas Kammare är ett legendomspunnet och, fram till Harrys andra skolår, hemligt rum som är byggt av Salazar Slytherin då han i vredesmod lämnade skolan efter konflikter med de andra grundarna. Han byggde det för att hans äkta arvtagare skulle få möjlighet att straffa de icke renblodiga trollkarlar och häxor som använde sin magi för egen vinnings skull och enligt vissa källor även för att hindra dem att alls få studera på Hogwarts. Fängelsehålorna Korridorerna Väggarna är gjorda av sten, och det hänger tavlor och facklor på dem. Det finns en dörr till köket och en dörr till Hufflepuffs sällskapsrum. Fängelsehålor Det finns flera olika fängelsehålor på Hogwarts. Fängelsehålorna är kallare än resten av slottet och har stenväggar. En stor före detta fängelsehåla används som sällskapsrum för Slytherin. För att ta sig hit måste eleven gå genom en "korridorlabyrint" och därefter uttala ett lösenord inför den stenvägg som utgör den hemliga dörren. Två andra stora fängelsehålor används som kontor för professor Snape respektive som klassrum för ämnet Trolldryckskonst. Källare thumb|Salen i [[Christ Church College som använts som förebild åt Stora salen i filmerna.]] Hufflepuffs sällskapsrum ligger nära köket. Köket Köket finns under Stora salen och är lika stort som denna. På väggarna hänger stekpannor och grytor och andra köksattiraljer. Här finns även bord som är placerade på samma sätt som borden i Stora salen. Maten som lagas av husalferna placeras ut på borden i köken för att sedan med hjälp av magi transporteras från kökets bord till Stora salens bord. För att ta sig in till köket måste den som vill gå dit kittla ett päron på en tavla för att dörren, det vill säga tavlan, ska öppnas. Stora salen Stora salen är Hogwarts matsal och festsal. Alla måltider serveras här. Det är hit som postugglorna flyger in genom fönstren på morgonen med brev och paket. I salen står fyra långa elevhemsbord, ett för vardera Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw samt lärarbordet med en plats reserverad för varje professor. Klassrum elva Detta är kentauren Firenzes klassrum där han undervisar i spådomskonst under Harrys femte år. Dumbledore har förtrollat rummet så, att det ska likna Firenzes hemmiljö i Förbjudna Skogen. Första våningen Klassrummet för Trolldomshistoria Klassrummet för Trolldomshistoria innehåller en griffeltavla, genom vilken läraren i Trolldomshistoria, Professor Binns gör entré i början av alla lektioner. Sjukhusflygeln Sjukhusflygeln innehåller många sängar med vita lakan. Även Poppy (Madame) Pomfreys kontor ligger där. Minerva McGonagalls kontor Minerva McGonagalls kontor ligger ovanför marmortrappan vid entréhallen, intill en hall. Kontoret har en brasa som ibland är ansluten till flampulvernätverket och minst ett fönster, genom vilket hon kan se quidditchplanen. Mugglarstudierklassrummet bör vara placerat på första våningen. Kontoret för läraren i Försvar mot svartkonster Detta rum har under Harrys skolgång varit tillhåll för fem olika lärare, Quirinus Quirrell, Gyllenroy Lockman, Remus Lupin, Barty Crouch jr förklädd till Alastor Moody och Dolores Umbridge. Under Harrys sjätte år var Severus Snape lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster, men han behöll sitt gamla kontor i slottets källarvåning. Under Gyllenroys tid som lärare var rummet fullt av affischer av honom själv, och under Lupins tid var det fyllt av varelser till kommande lektioner. Barty Crouch jr fyllde rummet med olika mörkerdetektorer såsom en fiendespegel, olika snokoskop med mera. Dolores översållade rummet med spetsar och dukar, och hade porslinstallrikar med katter på bakom sitt skrivbord. Rummet har en, om än dålig utsikt över Quidditchplanen, vilket Harry får lite glädje av under en straffkommendering hos Umbridge. Missnöjda Myrtles badrum En flicktoalett som inte används mer än nödvändigt, eftersom den är hemsökt av Missnöjda Myrtle. Missnöjda Myrtles toalett har varit med om en hel del genom Harrys år på Hogwarts. Till exempel hittade Harry Tom Dolders dagbok där, och ingången till Hemligheternas kammare visar sig sedan finnas just där. Troférummet I troférummet förvaras alla troféer som erövrats av lärare och elever för saker som de har gjort och blivit belönade för. Till exempel finns Harrys pappa representerad där, för att han var en utomordentlig quidditch-spelare. Klassrummet för Försvar mot svartkonster I första boken då Quirrell är installerad i detta rum luktar rummet vitlök, för att Quirrell enligt rykten vill skrämma bort en vampyr som han tror är på jakt efter honom. Biblioteket Hogwarts bibliotek är stort och hålls under sträng uppsyn av bibliotekarien Irma Pince. I biblioteket finns den avskilda avdelningen, där man måste ha ett skriftligt tillstånd av en lärare för att kunna låna böcker. Prefekternas badrum Detta rum är avsett för prefekter, men även quidditchkaptenerna får vara där. I rummet finns en stor pool, med ett stort antal kranar för diverse parfymer och oljor. Sjätte våningen Pojkarnas badrum På den sjätte våningen ligger ett badrum åt pojkarna, vilket nämns i den sjätte boken, Harry Potter och halvblodsprinsen. Ingången till rektorns kontor Dumbledores rum vaktas av en enormt ful stenfigur som den som vill komma in måste uttala ett lösenord inför. Lösenordet brukar vara någon godissort som Dumbledore antingen gillar eller inte gillar. Vid-behov-rummet Vid-behov-rummet introduceras i den femte boken av Dobby, men nämns tidigare av Albus Dumbledore. Rummet används bland annat som lokal för Dumbledores Armé och det var genom Vid-behov-rummet som Draco Malfoy släppte in Dödsätare på skolan i sjätte boken. Tornen Gryffindortornet Gryffindors sällskapsrum ligger i det här tornet. Ingången finns bakom en tavla föreställande Den Tjocka Damen. Sällskapsrummet har en öppen spis och flera mjuka, röda fåtöljer. Två spiraltrappor går från rummet, en till flickornas och en till pojkarnas sovsalar. Varje sovsal har fem himmelssängar med röda förhängen. Forntida runor-klassrummet Forntida runskriftsklassrummet är det klassrum där forntida runskrift undervisas. Markerna Sjön I Svartsjön på Hogwarts område finns en jättebläckfisk, och där bor även vattufolk. Under den magiska trekampen har Durmstrang sitt skepp i sjön. Där bor även Grindylogger, som under turneringen var huvudfienden i andra grenen, då lagen skulle rädda varsin vän från fångenskap nere i sjön. Under vintern går det att åka skridskor på sjöns is. Hagrids stuga Hagrids stuga, alldeles i utkanten av den Förbjudna skogen, är både tillhåll och hem för skogsvaktaren och sedermera läraren Rubeus Hagrid. Han bor där hela året om tillsammans med hunden Fang. Lektionerna som Hagrid håller brukar han alltid hålla utanför sin stuga. En hel del djur har fötts upp i och utanför stugan, exempelvis Draken Norbert, som fick skänkas bort till Charlie Weasley samt hippogriffen Vingfåle, som flydde med Sirius Black efter ett avrättningsförsök i tredje boken. Förbjudna skogen Den förbjudna skogen är förbjudet område för Hogwarts elever, men Hagrid är ofta där inne och tar hand om en del av djuren. Exempel på några av varelserna som lever i skogen är kentaurer, enhörningar och testraler. Det nämns i den första boken att det även bor varulvar där, men detta har aldrig bevisats. I den sjätte boken gömmer Hagrid sin halvbror Graup (som är jätte) där. Växthusen Det är i växthusen som professor Sprout undervisar i örtlära. Piskande pilträdet Det piskande pilträdet är ett stort och livsfarligt träd som lever ett eget liv förutom att vara träd. Det här trädet tycker inte om att ha främmande ting runt sin stam eller uppe bland i sina grenar. Då skakar det av sig vad det nu än är, eller ännu värre, slänger iväg det. I den andra boken hamnar Harry och Ron med familjen Weasleys självåkande Ford Anglia i trädet på väg till skolan. Detta träd planterades av Dumbledore enkom för att varulven Remus Lupin skulle kunna studera på Hogwarts och samtidigt ha möjlighet att ta sig från skolan till en spökande stuga i Hogsmeade vid förvandlingen till varulv varje månad, utan att hans väg dit skulle kunna avslöjas. Den vita graven Den vita graven är Albus Dumbledore sista vilorum. Den ligger intill sjön, vid en lugn och fridfull liten vik på en kulle. Det är den enda gravplatsen på Hogwarts, och Dumbledore är den enda av lärarna på skolan som begravts på området, vilket ger honom en speciell status. Striden i Astronomitornet :Huvudartikel: Striden i Astronomitornet Dödsätare smög sig in på skolan för att döda Albus Dumbledore. De kom in med hjälp av Draco Malfoy via Vid-behov-rummet. Planen var att på Astronomitornet besvärja fram Mörkrets märke för att locka Albus till tornet. Striden på Hogwarts Den sista striden är upplösningen på serien om Harry Potter. Striden stod på Hogwarts och hela avsikten var att Harry skulle förstöra horrokruxerna och på så vis kunna döda Lord Voldemort. Det hela slutade med seger för den goda sidan, det vill säga för Fenixorden och för Dumbledores Armé. På den goda sidan som leddes av Harry Potter och Minerva McGonagall kämpade också elever från tre av elevhemmen på Hogwarts samt deras lärare och deras familjer och djur från förbjudna skogen och husalfer. På andra sidan stred dödsätare, några Slytherinelever, några anställda på Trolldomsministeriet, jättar och spindlar från förbjudna skogen och dementorer under ledning av Lord Voldemort. Förlusterna blev för den goda sidan 55 döda plus åtskilliga mer eller mindre svårt skadade. Av dem som dog kan nämnas Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley och Colin Creevey. Minst tio av de onda dog, exempelvis Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Nagini, Antonin Dolohov och Vincent Crabbe. Ett flertal av de onda blev tillfångatagna av Fenixorden. Horrokruxen i Harry Potter förstörs av Voldemort själv, när denne försöker döda Harry i striden på Hogwarts. Voldemorts orm Nagini dödas av Neville Longbottom med hjälp av Gryffindors svärd i denna blodiga slutstrid. Se även * Harry Potter * J.K. Rowling * Hogwarts grundare Externa länkar *Harry Potter Lexicon's Hogwarts Atlas Bildgalleri Referenser Noter = Kategori:Trollkarlsplatser Kategori:Trollkarlsskolor Kategori:Trolldomsskolor Kategori:Hogwarts